This invention relates to studs for mounting heat sinks and semi-conductor cases on printed circuit boards so that a space is provided between the heat sinks and the circuit boards to aid in the dissipation of heat from the heat sinks, to provide clearance over other components which may be mounted on the circuit board, and to facilitate washing of the circuit board after soldering.
Previously known patents which provide fasteners for this purpose are Johnson et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,423, Jordon et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,102 and Jordon et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,504.